Broken
by kaminoyami1
Summary: this story will rotate around a mysterious cadmus project, the original cadmus project.
1. Broken Mind

"Robin this was revealed when the 'superboy' threw me into the wall open it." Aqua lad says

"Ok." Robin says as he starts to hack the pod, "All I can find on this is that it was a called project Zero, it was apparently the first genomorph. The rest of the data is corrupted." He finishes as the pod opens "I do it again." He brags before getting electrocuted. Aqua lad activates his water barriers forming two swords.

"Kill" Project Zero growls before Aqua lad charges him ready to strike with the swords. Zero in response lets loose a sonic scream causing Aqua lad to pass out.

"Kill" Zero states again as Kid Flash starts running around him eventually causing him to collapse do to a lack of oxygen. Shortly after Zero passes out though Superboy throws Kid Flash into a wall causing him to pass out.

The door to the chamber finally opens and Dr. Desmond, Helix, Guardian, and a security team walks in.

"Good job Superboy. Get the twerps for cloning and bring Project Zero, but chain him up, not even Superboy could beat him in a fight." Desmond says as the men pick up the three sidekicks and chain up Zero before taking them to the cloning chamber. They throw Zero off to the side as they hook the sidekicks up to the cloning machines.

"When the process is done delete the source material," Desmond says as a genome hops on to Superboy's shoulder, "Superboy back to your pod." Superboy starts to walk back to his pod.

A few minutes later the three sidekicks manage to escape the machines, destroying the orbs of blood that had already been collected from them, as they run Aqua lad picks up the still chained Zero. Right before the reach the elevator they meet up with Superboy who now realizes who he should be fighting is Cadmus. They climb through the elevator shaft as they make their way to the ground floor. They are right in front of the door when Desmond blocks their path.

"I won't let you escape with either of the experiments." He states.

"Yeah, and how are you going to stop us?" Robin responds.

"With this, Blockbuster 13." He says before drinking a test tube of what he called Blockbuster 13. He starts to mutate his skin ripping in places to reveal muscle.

"What did he do to himself?" Kid Flash retorts as the fight commences. Desmond charges at the group, Superboy comes and meets him with an uppercut causing Desmond to stumble back. Desmond recovers quickly though and knocks Superboy into a pillar giving Robin an idea.

"Guys knock out the pillars." He says to Kid Flash and Aqua lad over the comm. They begin to trick Desmond into destroying the pillars. Superboy catches on verily quick and starts punching pillars.

As this is happening Zero jerks awake, still chained, and charges at Aqua lad, who is sent flying into a pillar by the amount of strength. The building starts crumbling as only three pillars are left partially intact. Robin, Aqua lad, and Superboy make their way to the entrance as Kid Flash runs and grabs a struggling chained Zero and meets the other three at the entrance to the building. Robin does his trollish laugh as he hits a button activating three bombs attached to the remaining pillars, the building collapses on the mutated Desmond.

"Sending a building up in flames, which wouldn't have happened if you obeyed orders, good job." Batman states as the Justice League arrives on the scene.


	2. Broken Spirit

an I know my writing is crap, the first chapter took me two days to write and you saw how that turned out so if someone would like to better my writing by becoming a beta reader I would much appreciate it, I'm also new to using fan fiction besides just reading posted fics so if you could pm and help me out that would be nice

"I'll kill you." Zero growls as he finally breaks the chains as well as Kid Flashes grip, before charging at batman. Superman blocks the path. Zero reacts to this by punching Superman causing him to fly into Batman.

"Alright that's enough." Green Lantern states creating a barrier around Zero to stop him from doing any more harm. Zero tries to break out but the barrier turns into chains around is wrist and legs.

"Yeah we haven't been able to reach him him since we've he doesn't understand us." Kid Flash over complicates.

"I think I might be able to help but first we need to get him to a secure location." J'ohn Jonzz states in his flat Martian voice.

Half hour later at a secure Arkham Cell.

"Kill." Zero growls struggling with his restraints and the medication in his system.

"That's all he has said, it's disturbing." J'ohn states calmly.

"Are you ready? Batman responds.

"Yes." He says entering the cell. Before he enters Zero's mind he takes a good look at him, and what he sees frightens him. Short black messy hair, black heartless eyes, muscles tensing up like a caught animal. The appearance of a wild beast with no fear to kill. J'ohn stares at Zero as he enters his mind.

J'ohn looks around and sees a circle of mirrors, cracked mirrors. He sees two paths, one to the left, the other to the right. He decides to take the right path leading him to hit his face on a pane of invisible glass. He goes to take the other path and he notices a red zero in front of it. The path leads him into another ring of mirrors. This time the cracked mirrors show an image besides J'ohns reflection. It shows Black Canary using her sonic scream. There are four paths this time including the one J'ohn entered from. The path he takes is the one in front of him, which is marked with another red zero. This takes him to yet another circle of mirrors this one showing Icicle Jr. using some of his ice powers. He continues like this following the paths marked with the red zeroes, each chamber of mirrors revealing another meta-human. He must've pat through at least fifteen chambers before hearing a weak voice cry out, "Help me..please." J'ohn quickly passes onto the last chamber which hols a eek shaggy hared, starved looking, wide eye boy. "I'll help you, I'll try to fix your mind." J'ohn tells the boy.

"You can't repair what was never there." The boy returns.

"But I can try, I'll make a construct to hold your mind together."

"It won't solve the problem just lesson it."

"It's a start." J'ohn states as the mirrors of this chamber shatter, the ground collapsing underneath the boy. "No." J'ohn screams as he uses his mental powers to hold the boy's mind together. The mind repairs itself and is restored to a point that is a little more stable than what it was at the start of J'ohn's journey.

J'ohn then returns to his body.

"Thank...you...J'ohn." Zero states roughly before losing consciousness.

"It looks like you did it." Batman says calmly.

"No, I just built a temporary support system. It won't last forever, and it didn't completely fix his mind, it only made it a tad bit stable." J'ohn returns slightly distracted.

"What's distracting you?"

"Cadmus has made the ultimate abomination, he's just a collection of meta-human genes they didn't even give him a proper mind or brain, he was an animal, my construct is the only thing giving him the ability to form a remotely human thought."

"So a close eye will need to be kept on him, preferably someone with the power of mind control, suggestion, or psychic powers." Batman states before J'ohn leaves, but he himself stays looking into Zero's cell.


End file.
